Saviour
by VallorgChristensen
Summary: Anna wistfully moved into her new room and said goodbye to summer. But her new roommate is anything but normal. Anna has never ever believed in ghosts or anything supernatural, but that doesn't explain the temperature's change when she's with Elsa. She investigates it herself to find answers, but when she unveils the truth, how will she react? (ElsAnna)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** ** **To all my lovely readers** , I have the feeling of re-writing this story since I think it needs improvement, and I am not that totally satisfied about it. I'm not going to abandon it, I'll definitely finish this fic. I've been wanting to share this fic since in the month of February this year, but due to my studies it prevents me from doing so. Now I'm on vacation, I'll try to update this fic every once in a week or so, but not here. I'll post the re-write of the first chapter through third chapter in a few days. Don't worry, it will be still the same but with more improvements. I'm hoping by doing this alternative to continue this story, this doesn't upset you. It makes my day when people read/follow/fave/review my work, and I want you to enjoy it. If it happens that I re-post the new revise of Saviour, I'm asking you guys to drop a review whether it's better, or if you enjoy reading it than the old one. I love you guys and I'm hoping to see you again to the re-write of Saviour ^^. Ciao! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

The fiery red hair of Anna, stretching in many directions. As the sun's rays snuck in, she was woken from her slumber, and the bright lights irritated her eyes after many hours of deep sleep. She grumpily got up from the heavenly softness of her bed. Anna was reluctant at first but she gave up at the end. But she let herself sinking back to the mattress, relishing the cushiony sensation under her skin.

 _I still have a week or so before classes start,_ she thought.

Anna had just moved in to her new room yesterday, then attended a welcoming party and got a little tipsy. Which on its' own was an understatement. The redhead got over more than tipsy, and her burly friend was forced to bring her back to her room. She couldn't recollect anything much from that last night and all that she did remember was flopping down over her cozy bed and passing out.

She couldn't get over summer vacation yet, however, the wind blowing outside indicated that summer was in fact over. Truthfully, summer was still going, which was going to end in a few weeks. In spite of the fact that, a cold breeze brushing her freckled skin.

Anna heard the wind blowing with force, the windows' taking all the beating, making that banging sound in her room. The sun that woke her, a little while ago, was no longer there, showing off its blinding rays as it hid behind the greyish clouds.

She glowered with a sigh, turning and facing the bed across from her own was still empty. The bed sheets were still neatly placed atop the mattress. A day had passed, she thought, yet her supposed-to-be roommate hadn't arrived yet. She set aside about the thoughts of her mysterious roommate, grabbing her phone on her bedside tale. But as her hand clammered around, Anna realized it was missing. The red head became fully awake, sitting up and looking at the small table. The brick of a phone wasn't there. Afraid of losing the said electronic device, she checked under her pillow, tossing all of her blanket and sheets off the bed and throwing the pillows on the carpeted floor. But unfortunately, she still couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is my phone?!" she exclaimed with an exasperated tone, rummaging her bed was a good type of exercise, as she thought with sarcasm.

She was doomed. Utterly doomed.

She could feel it. Every second was making her insane. She hated it, when waking up and her first mission, in the morning, was to find her stupid phone. She didn't even think of searching it beneath her bed, because she was beginning to panic. Anna opened the drawers near her bed and almost broke the poor cheap wooden furniture.

A little later, a familiar ring tone rang in the room. She quickly dove on the floor, peeping under her bed, as she saw her phone flashing. She stretched out her hand fast and snatched it, answering the caller - not even checking the caller id - sliding her thumb on the screen with a quick motion.

"Hello?"

She answered in between pants. The person on the other end of the line laughed.

"Let me guess? Your phone again?" Kristoff laughed at his redhead friend.

"It's a good thing to wake up someone like me."

"Yeah, yeah, by the way, wanna grab lunch som-," the burly blond stopped when Anna let out a surprised scream. He had to put his phone away before his right ear fell off.

"What?!"

"Hey! What's that little shriek of yours? What's the matter now?"

She got up from the floor, falling back until she collapsed on top of the feathery bed.

"I forgot to send my resume last night. The deadline was yesterday, I wanted to earn some money before classes started."

"Look…, " Kristoff was sympathetic. He didn't like hearing Anna down. With a quick thought, the burly blond smiled, giving his friend words of encouragement.

"It's not like you are going to send a resume just to only one company. I'm sure some of them will be posting jobs somewhere in the late fall or in early winter. But forget about that now, Little Miss Feisty-pants. And let's get some food, my treat. How does that sound?" Knowing that would cheer Anna up.

"I'm in!"

* * *

"You are such a kid sometimes, Anna,"Anna wanted to wipe off that grin, displaying on the blond's face. Yet, her friend kept teasing her that he forgot how such a drama queen she was sometimes.

"Okay, I overreacted… But you are mocking me after the all-so-cheer-up me when I missed applying? Well done Kristoff! Well done!" She answered while rolling her eyes with sarcasm in her voice. Kristoff relentlessly threw jests at her until Anna lifted a fork. Kristoff then stopped before he'd feel the wrath of the red head.

Their lunch went well. She was ecstatic about the food they had been served, to her disappointment, they didn't serve chocolate. In retrospect, how she miss being with him, laughing and joking around with him was fun.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Kristoff? I really miss go-going out with you and Sven." She felt nostalgic, at that moment, a lump in her throat started to build up. She instead took a deep breathe to stop herself from crying.

She stared down on her clean plate in front of her with a small smile. Kristoff's grin slowly faltered and Anna saw it, as soon as she looked up, she sort of regretted voicing out her thoughts. _Way to go, Anna, you are always good at ruining the mood._ She mentally berated herself. He probably knew where that conversation was going. He knew that when she made that face and her actions gave it away. Anna sat there slightly grimacing at her spoken words, remembering how Kristoff hated bringing that up.

"I-I'm so-sorry."

The burly blond cleared his throat, surprising Anna a little with his response.

"I know…"

He showed no signs of emotions, looking away from the red head and observed the people down the streets. She thought that he would continue, but she understood when the burly blond hadn't spoken of it anymore further. Anna didn't push it, a sensitive topic was left off hanging in the air, but she didn't care. She could see it through his eyes that he couldn't still accept it. His grinning face was back as if the ambience a while didn't happen.

"C'mon, since they don't have chocolate here, let's find some cafes around campus."

"Kristoff, I'm stuffed! But thanks for the meal! I'll treat you next time I promised. Let's just go back to the dorm, ei?"

They simply dropped that subject and he paid for the bill. They left the restaurant as they drove back to the campus.

* * *

Kristoff was in tow that he insisted to talk a little bit before going back to his hall. The burly blond had been hired to work at a small game shop around town. As he had told Anna, he wanted to make a couple bucks, while there were no openings in any of the jobs he really wanted to pursue.

All of a sudden the redhead remembered that she at least sent a message to her roommate. She pulled her phone out to see no message notifications displayed at all on the screen. _I sent her a message yesterday before leaving my parents' house...And not even a response from her. That's strange…_

"Say, Anna? Who's your roommate? Introduce us if she's hot."

"Shut it, Kristoff, and man up will you? I'm not going to be your wing-man and set you up with anyone, especially my roommate," She laughed. "But actually, haven't met her or and she hasn't texted me back at all..."

"Well I'll be a good friend and be your wing-man if someone catches your interest, guy or girl that is."

Kristoff knew about her bisexuality. He knew she had dated both guys and one girl before, and he wasn't repulsed by the idea.

But truth to be told, it was hard to find a girlfriend since it was also near impossible to find someone her type what was also the same preferences as her. Most of the people she had met through the years were straight. So that didn't leave her really any options.

"Really? Sorry, I'm not gonna buy it," She answered with a smug look. The little hope that the burly blond had, a few seconds ago, disappeared immediately.

"I can't coun-"

Belle called out to Anna, a former classmate and acquaintance of hers. The brunette approached the two on the hall, raising a brow at her by seeing her with a lopsided smile. She was simply intrigued, and she quickly asked a question right away.

"What you are happy about, Belle?"

"Oh-nothing I think I saw your roommate just now."

She was about to ask her, but the brunette was in a hurry and left the two. She couldn't figure out what that smile meant? Then it suddenly hit her the room was in total chaos when she left her little quarters. In panic, the redhead ran, hoping that her new roommate hadn't arrived yet. Kristoff called out to her, but she heard none of it. Before she could think rationally, she was already at her front door.

 _Why did I run, stupid! She's probably in there, if Belle has already seen her._

It startled her a bit when a hand grab her shoulder. She stood there for a while.

"I forgot how fast a runner you were," He said catching his breath.

"Sorry, that was probably not the smartest idea, looking back on it. I forget to think before I act, sometimes." She giggled sheepishly.

Anna fished the key out of her pocket. She didn't expect the door being opened. She wasn't that fast to elude the wooden attacker either, as she came face to face with the door. She shivered in pain as small tears began running down onto her cheeks. Anna felt her behind land flat on the floor with an small, OOMF! Even though it hurt, she checked to see if her nose was still attached on her face.

Gladly, it was.

The blonde's piercing blue eyes found the redhead covering her face. Her icy eyes were trained on her until she diverted her attention to the guy standing by the door. She was greeted with a stern look from him. A face of indignation was written all over his face. Her eyes widened a bit, as soon as she landed her eyes on him, but she managed to stop herself before he noticed it. She was certain she heard him growl at her. But she simply ignored him and turned back her attention to the redhead, sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Don't just stand there, if you are a participant of this room," She stated coldly.

Anna was hurt but it was partly her fault, by just standing there dumbly. She removed her hand over her face. The redhead parted her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Kristoff.

"Cold-hearted bitch. You could have apologized and helped her instead of staring her down."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I've posted the first chapter, Yay! I've had this idea in my head on how to approach this story, and, here we are, the first chapter turns out like this.**

 **And I also want to thank my beta swimmjacket for fixing my few bumps from here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To those who followed/faved my fic thank you guys, and you are all awesome ^^.** ** **This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one** and hopefully you'll enjoy it as I do. **

**There is an added scene after Anna's awkward encounter with Elsa. It is a minor addition to the chapter. I apologize to anyone who has read it without it. I'll bring it up again in the later chapters to anyone who just missed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Anna waited a few seconds before getting up, as to let the pain subside.

The redhead had to remind herself that she needed to stop from having mental arguments in her head. She needed to be careful next time, grunting at her clumsiness and sighing in exasperation. _Darn!_

She let her hand fall from where it was covering her face, returning to the current situation at hand. As she did, she was met by those deep icy blue orbs, staring back at her.

Anna raised a brow at the way those orbs were staring at her, staring right back. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a glint of red, though it only lasted for a split second. She blinked a few times, testing if she might see it again, but alas, her attempt were fruitless. Anna shook her head and told herself that she was seeing things.

 _It must have been because of the door's impact. Yeah...that's it..._ she thought to herself.

Anna debated whether to admit her wrongdoing or demand an apology. However, she chose the former due to the fact that she didn't want any misunderstanding between them in the long run. After all, she did have to live under the same roof with this person for two semesters. Anna had just decided how she was going to respond to her new roommate, and opened her mouth to speak, but Kristoff beat her to it.

"Cold-hearted bitch. You could have apologized and helped her instead of staring her down."

His normally calm and funny demeanour slowly began to change and his face contorted in fury. His eyes flashing and closing into slits and his lips pursed together. The burly blond cheeks flushed in anger.

Anna expected some sort of explosive reaction from the blonde, but that was not the case. The platinum blonde paid no mind at the demeaning and insulting remark directed towards her.

Kristoff's detestable comment towards the platinum blonde left Anna in speechless and in utter shock. In situations like this, he would usually let loose a rusty guffaw of laughter and help her up afterwards, but she had never seen him fuming with anger like this, except once in the past. They had both had undergone difficult times, but the burly blond was affected the most, making him almost isolate himself from her and his family. The devastated Kristoff was a sight she didn't want to witness again.

Her thoughts were quickly sidetracked as the temperature struck her as odd, seemingly having gone down a few degrees. She couldn't comprehend the sudden chilly sensation that began to seep through her clothing.

 _When did it become so cold?_ She asked herself.

Apparently there were no windows open or vents in the hallway that could have caused the abrupt drop in temperature. Being unable to explain the strange and eerie phenomenon that was occurring around her, she just brushed it off as nothing. Anna had never been one to believe in the paranormal.

The platinum blonde switched her attention to Kristoff. They appeared to be staring each other down. If looks could kill, certainly, one of them would be dead and cold on the floor. The platinum blonde gulped, while her lips subtly opened apart in hesitation. That small hesitant movement didn't go unnoticed by Anna. She instantly pressed her lips into a thin line. The redhead thought that she perhaps had dismissed the things she had planned to say. Anna noticed her hands were shaking a little. The redhead couldn't find a probable reason by looking at her face—could it be the weird change of temperature? She had no idea.

"Hold it, Kristoff, I thi…, " she trailed off as she noticed that he had turned around and was leaving, not even uttering a word.

"Kristoff! Where are you going?" Anna called out to him, but he didn't stop or look back.

"I'm sorry… I can't stand her, Anna." That was all he said and took a turn and disappeared down the hall.

Confusion.

There were so many things she wanted to ask about. Kristoff's odd behaviour was first, seeing as the girl didn't retort. She knew what this girl was capable of by just looking at those ocean blue eyes.

 _Eyes? Wait, have I really been staring that much at her eyes?_

Her intuition told her that something strange was going on. There had to be something causing Kristoff's rage besides her just being hit with a door and not being helped up.

She was startled because the tall platinum blonde suddenly grabbed her hand, unexpectedly pulling Anna up to her feet. The girl's skin was icy cold and her touch nearly caused Anna to retract her own hand. The redhead chose to not comment about the coldness of the blonde's hands, at least not yet. Then she noticed that the blonde's hands were still trembling slightly. The tall girl quickly let go of her hold on Anna's hand, appearing somewhat distraught.

 _Woah! Pretty close… so… damn close._

She stepped back as she quickly realized that their faces were pretty close. Anna heard her clearing her throat.

"You… did you plan to sit there for all afternoon?" She said coldly as ever.

The redhead let out an embarrassed giggle, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't put a finger on why her cheeks felt so warm and why she was nervous. She suddenly found that the ground was somewhat interesting as she stood so close to the blonde, feeling awkward. She just couldn't bring herself to look in those eyes again.

"Anna,"

"Huh?" Anna either didn't catch annoyed tone, or was just ignoring the fact that the blonde was obviously annoyed.

"My name is Anna, so… I apologize for my friend's behaviour. H-He isn't like that al-all the time, it must have been a bad day? It must be. That was a silly question and then answering my own question. Ya know, let's say… he's like my brother, a protective brother and is also a good friend of mine. He didn't mean to say that. I apologize again, right, I just said it a little while ago. An—"

While Anna explained, she added hand gestures to help prove her point, when she suddenly came to a halt. The colour of her face could be comparable to her red hair, realizing she was rambling and closed her mouth. She was already piling more and more onto her already awkward situation.

 _That's just fucking great, Anna Summers. You could have acted more normal,_ she thought biting her lower lip.

"Look, I have somewhere to go," the blonde sighed, seeing her taking a deep breath, as if she was trying to explode.

"It's Elsa…, " she paused then continued. "So, if you could please excuse me?"

Anna watched Elsa cock an intimidating eyebrow at her, which followed by a frown. It took her a second or so to realize that she was blocking her way, giving her the space she needed after.

"Oh… right!" Anna was almost at her wits end, face flaming as red as a tomato.

There was a few things she wanted to do: disappear or die of embarrassment. Anna stepped aside, feeling abashed and let Elsa walk briskly past her.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! What is wrong with me today? God, Anna Summers, how many embarrassing moments have you been into?_

The redhead simply rested her forehead against the wall. She turned her head and watched to Elsa's retreating form, getting smaller and smaller. She scrunched her eyebrows together, squinting her eyes in the process, trying to see something on the back of Elsa's retreating form.

"Is that… blood?" she said to herself, her eyebrows raising in shock.

She didn't know if she saw it clearly, or her eyes were playing tricks on her again. Right above her lower back there appeared to be a red spot slowly spreading on her snowy-white shirt. Anna watched her until she was out of sight.

* * *

It had been two or three days since she had heard anything from Rapunzel, one of Anna's closest friends that she met in high school. Even though it had not been long since she had seen Rapunzel, she found herself missing her friend.

The past few days at the dorm had been boring. Kristoff hadn't contacted her and she didn't want to annoy him, so she left him alone. Rapunzel who had been quiet for days before school began. She might be busy with the guy called Eugene who she kept saying that they were just friends.

 _Friends… The way they look at each other, they are almost eye fucking in front of me! Yeah, friends, I thought with air quotes surround the word friends.,_ She sighed as she thought about how boring her life was.

She indulged herself in reminiscing about her high school days. Those memories were embarrassing, funny, and some of them got her in trouble, which involving Rapunzel in them. She couldn't help but let out a lopsided smile, forming as she walked her way back to the dorm hall.

Other than Kristoff, Rapunzel was one of the people who would pull her out of her cozy bed, even for a few hours to stop her from lazing around at her room, telling her that it was bad for her health.

 _Rapunzel tended to act like she was my mother when it came to my health._

Her thoughts seemed to drift to Elsa, deliberating on why Elsa was so distant with her. Then she thought, _maybe it is because she sees how much of a bum I am, and doesn't like it._

* * *

Anna was still puzzled by the events that had happened a week ago. She couldn't get Kristoff to answer any of her questions. She would continue to try her luck, knowing that most likely she would eventually get the answers that she wanted.

"Hey, Anna! Over here!" a voice yelled out.

The redhead recognized the feminine voice behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see Rapunzel waving at her from a distance. Anna forced out a small smile while her eyes were almost drooping after of so many hours of listening to her professors. One week had gone by and she was sad to welcome the new school year. It was her second day into the new semester, and she was already thinking about summer vacation.

"Oh… it's only you Punzie." Anna said with a sigh. The golden blonde girl approached the haggard looking redhead.

"Don't you Punzie me, Anna. Why do you seem so unenthusiastic about seeing me?"

"No, no, no, I actually am happy to see you. Give me a hug," Anna said with a smile. She pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her tight before releasing her.

"I know you are just forced to," she giggled. "and… you look like shit." Rapunzel chuckled while Anna groused.

"Fuck you, Rapunzel," Anna grumbled with a small smile on her face. Rapunzel pushed the girl by the shoulder lightly as Anna joined her in her mirth.

"So… don't tell me you are busy too, like everybody else in my circle. I haven't really heard anything from you in a while," she said trying to recall if she saw or heard from Rapunzel in the past week.

"The same goes for you, feisty pants, so why don't we catch up? There's this coffee shop that is near to the campus. I've heard they have the best chocolate dessert cal—" Anna chose to not hear the entire thing after hearing the word chocolate, cutting her off instantly.

"Sure, let's go. Where is it?"

"Really, when it comes to chocolate, you are fast, but you haven't even asked how I am?" Rapunzel drew her eyebrows down to feign a stern expression.

"There is a reason for me to go with you, isn't it. If I had a chance to taste all of the world's chocolate. I'd be in a world tour by now. Now, take me to that amazing place."

"Yes, lets go. Your chocolate is waiting for you," Rapunzel said with a shake of her head. Anna just beamed at her best friend.

The walk to the café was fairly short. The weather was tolerable this time, unlike the past few days, that were cool—no, cold—not the kind of weather she preferred.

Anna saw the wooden board attached to the wall with intricate designs and finely carved letters engraved on the wood. It was her first time visiting the place. Her eyes lingered on the sign, reading the shop's name, Antique Cafe. The redhead scrutinized the coffee shop. The café had a very neutral feeling to it. The whole thing bewildered her.

 _How come I've never been here, yet I studied here for two years now._

The place didn't seem to be very crowded, and she found it very calming and peaceful. As soon as they walked into the shop, the pungent yet bitter aroma of coffee beans was lingering in the air. The buzz of the machines whirring, mixing with the jazz music playing in the background. The cream painted walls were along the abstract paintings, adding to the soothing ambience of the café. The usual silent whispers, flipping pages of a book, clicking sounds of the keyboard could be heard in the coffee shop.

A large man with strawberry-blond hair, side burns, and a moustache greeted them behind the counter, as he worked on some kind of beverage.

"Yoo-hoo! Velcome to Antique Café." He greeted with a thick Scandinavian accent, or at least what the redhead assumed to be one. Both smiled and sauntered to an empty table near to the window.

The whole place never seemed to scream antique since everything in that shop gave off a modern feel and look. There were no antiques that could be found inside of the café at all.

A black haired medium build man, that appeared to be the same age as them, arrived with menus in his arm, smiling brightly at the two of them as he introduced himself.

"Good evening ladies, welcome to Antique Café. My name is Olaf. How are you doing this evening?"

They answered enthusiastically to the waiter. Rapunzel asked if they have daily specials that they were having that evening.

"Actually, we do have a limited special chocolate gallery fondue, seeing it's popular to the customers, we might be adding it as an additional dessert in our menu. Would you like to order it?" shifting his eyes from Rapunzel and then to Anna.

Rapunzel just ordered a cappuccino and on other hand, the chocolate lover, Anna, ordered their special. They talked about studies and their vacations. Anna couldn't stop her thoughts when they wandered to her strange roommate once in a while.

Rapunzel saw the bothered look that she was making occasionally, which consisted of her eyes looking at the pedestrians and biting her lower lip. When Rapunzel asked her about it, Anna sadly let out a laugh at how easily people could read her. Being the good friend Rapunzel was, she attentively listened to Anna explain the things that was bothering her.

"It feels unpleasant just being with Elsa in the same room. She never instigated the conversation and it's always been me, me! She answered my questions with with one word replies. I'm lucky if she responds with more than a sentence," Anna sighed.

"I cleaned my messy bedside and apologized for the cluttered place, which I explained myself and concerning Kristoff's behaviour. I've been trying to be accommodating and everything, but I don't see her making an effort or anything. I don't see her that often since she's never in the room, so she hardly lives there. She comes back when it's really, really late at night, which is somewhere between one or two from my estimate. Also I don't have the privilege to ask her, interrogating her like a criminal or a parent. Obviously, I'm not her mom to be even asking her that, and I don't want her to think I'm poking at her privacy." She bit her fork feeling frustrated and sad at the same time.

"Wow….I mean… woah… I didn't think Anna banana had that in her, surprising."

"Haha, make me laugh more, Rapunzel. I'm a human with limitations, too," Said Anna, with bitter derision.

"Sorry, Elsa you said?"

Anna nodded.

"Elsa Snow?"

And the redhead nodded as a response.

"Dear Lord, Anna, you hit a jackpot of bad roommates for sure. That roommate of yours seems impossible to get along with. She has this title as Ice Queen all over campus. There is a reason why they called her that. This has been happening for how long?"

"A week per se," Anna answered with a crestfallen look.

"Just give it up, Anna. Actually, you don't need to invest so much time to that kind of person...but knowing you, you won't ever give up. You are a persistent child, aren't you, Anna?" she laughed.

"But if it ever happens when she confronts you, or gets angry at you, you should know the cue. Try to ask her to hang out with you, or something. She might open up to you. Who knows? If that never happens then she's possessed or something." she chortled while Anna pouted.

Anna took the advice to heart, staying and chatting for a little longer before leaving.

* * *

A day had passed and the two roommates had not progressed from their daily routine. She sighed in relief when she was finally finished typing up her assignment. Her limbs and her neck were sore. She stretched her limbs out and cracked her neck. She felt the divine feeling course through her and she took a deep breath.

The clock struck eight in the evening. Her roommate was out once again. Hell, she didn't know even whether she had a job, or if she was going out to a party. Although she didn't seem to be the party type, and Anna instead thought of her as classy. Sophisticated. Hot.

 _What? Where did that come from? I'd be lying if I said she she's not. By just looking into those ey—_

"Arrggghh! Stop it, Anna," she said to herself, trying to get the blonde off of her mind.

She never felt so bothered before and so intrigued by the blonde. She tapped her fingers against the table, making a thudding sound, tapped her foot on the floor while she mused.

The sound of the creaking door opening broke her out of her thoughts. A sight of platinum blonde hair was emerging behind the door.

As always, Elsa didn't greet her. She just silently entered and went to do her own thing.

"Oh, Elsa, how are you?" Anna asked.

The blonde looked up with her expressionless face. Anna watched her practically glide with finesse to her table, sitting down as she opened her binder.

Anna was staring intently at her roommate, and her eyes observed her every movements. Elsa tried to do her work in peace, but those eyes were on her, like burning her skin with every second passing. She hated having this much attention on her at once.

Suddenly, Elsa closed her eyes then clutching her shirt over her stomach. She gulped while trying to control her ragged breathing, so the redhead wouldn't notice it. She was glad that her back was facing the redhead.

"Fine," She tried not to answer with her voice cracking in the process, so she responded with one word.

Anna nodded and resumed questioning her although knowing she'd do all of it.

"How are cl—" the redhead stopped and she felt the air around them gradually became cold. She was getting tired of this and couldn't stop herself from complaining about it. She was going to march her ass to the head of the dorm to get them to fix their heater.

"Geez, I think the heating unit is broken in our room, or whatever. Don't you feel it sometimes, Elsa?"

Elsa gulped again with difficulty and responded to her.

"No, the cold never bothers me." she answered smoothly.

The redhead was about to ask her again, when the blonde stood, she closed the binder a little bit harder than she intended to. Anna thought she was pissed of her constantly asking her questions. Elsa headed to the door and grabbed the door knob. Anna mentally scolded herself for being such an annoyance to her roommate.

"I-I'm sorry… just forget it."

Elsa looked back with a displeased look on her face.

"Why ar—" Elsa dismissed whatever she had in mind and left.

"Damn, it! Why is it when I try to connect with her I end up making myself look pathetic every time?" she said it somewhat frustrated tone.

She walked to her bed and she saw a piece of paper lying on the floor that was under the her roommate's table—to be specific, a little yellow sticky note. She picked it up and placed it over Elsa's binder.

Anna went back to her bed, thinking that she might have angered her. So, she chose to not voice out her thoughts, to prevent her from hurting her feelings. She sighed and not knowing what to do. She stayed like that for a little while and a sudden idea popped out into her head and smiled.

 _It's not a bad idea, trying doesn't hurt. I might as well go for it._

* * *

 **A/N:** **There you go guys, I'll see you in the third chapter. And a really big thanks to swimmjacket and** **HaleyD95, for making the quality of the chapter better ^^.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I apologize if it took me a while to upload this, I was kinda busy.**

 **As you see right now, it's kinda slow but please bear with me. I'll make the next chapter longer than this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

* * *

She stared into the plain brown door in front of her. Her lips pursed gently, throat bobbed up and down, biting her inner cheek in anticipation.

The silence in the hallway was unnerving. Her grip on the paper bag in her hands tightened as she took a deep breath. The feel of her heart thundering in her chest was the only the source of sound in the hallway. She groaned at her lack of courage to just walk into the room as she had planned.

The wooden door stood there proudly, blocking her way in but also hid her little dilemma from the room's other occupant. With a little prayer in her head, she wished for the door to stay as it was, shut. At least until she was done contemplating or garnering the courage needed to execute her plan.

It was a simple idea that popped out in her head. A nice breakfast together with her roommate would be a good start. Her idea sounded so easy, but that sole decision had gotten her pretty occupied that night.

But when Anna set a goal for herself, she would definitely make it happen.

Her eyes were staring at the door with burning passion that the rest of her body didn't have. She was determined but she could feel her feet were rooted on the floor.

But darn it, she didn't wake up early just to ditch her little plan and let it go to waste.

 _You can do it, Anna! There is always a next time if it fails._

She sucked in a breath, pulling out her key, her racing heart ringing in her ears as she turned the knob then pushed the door to open.

A light greeted her vision and her teal orbs scanning the place. The bed on the other side was empty, sheets tucked and placed neatly upon the mattress, comparing to the other side of the room, wrinkled and covered bed couldn't be compared to the work of perfection of Elsa's bed side.

Anna tried to recall whether she forgot to turned the lights off when she left or had them turned off, to which she racked her brain for answers and for the life of her, she couldn't remember a damn thing.

A crestfallen look had replaced the determined face that she wore before she set her foot into the room. The platinum blonde had probably left and all her effort by visiting Tim Hortons in a chilly morning had been futile. A wave of despondency surged through her and her shoulders slumped.

The redhead would just have to try it again next time since Elsa wasn't anywhere in the vicinity of their room.

Anna went to the small fridge near to her bedside and placed the bag of sandwiches she had purchased on top of it. She opened the fridge and retrieved a mayo, pausing to stare at the almost full of black coffee can drinks in the mini fridge.

Well, she let Elsa used the other half of it, but she was sort of surprised.

A sudden recollection of her friend, Rapunzel, drinking black coffee back in their freshman year came over her. The redhead was chucked softly as she remembered when the blonde came to complain to her by drinking dozens of black coffee in a month, which it didn't do her justice to lose weight. Rapunzel had put her tongue through the bitter taste of the beverage with fruitless result.

 _It won't work if she eats greasy foods at the same time. It beats the purpose of it,_ she thought to herself, which also distracted her from her dampened spirit.

The click of the door broke her train of thought, her head turning to the bathroom's direction. The scent of the coconut milk shampoo wafted in the air, hot steam coming out of the door, and a pearl-white hand grasping the door frame.

She asked herself, how come she didn't hear the shower water running, or even ceasing. The room had been dead quiet before Anna had come in.

In slow motion, Anna watched the platinum blonde— gawking being the best fit for her current description.

Elsa's fingers bury in the blonde tresses of her hair, brushing her fringe back as it formed tiny spikes over the top of her fingers, her thin lips glistened and a bead of water trickled down her chin. Elsa shook her damp hair as it clung to her neck. The towel wrapped around her slender hourglass shaped body, which also showcased her pearl-white skin, shoulders and legs. There was only one word she could describe the creature before her.

Goddess.

Anna instinctively knew that Elsa wore nothing under that bath-towel. Elsa seemed completely fresh and relaxed as she walked to her drawer to grab her clothes that were folded nicely on top of the dresser.

The redhead stood there with wide eyes, feeling hot and bothered, leaving her nearly breathless. She could feel the heat pooling in between her legs like a warm bath with her eyes roving at the view before her. It was unbeknownst to Anna, when the tip of her tongue glided across her lower lip, biting it a little.

"H-hot... " she said in a whisper.

She looked down to avoid her in the eyes, if she ever even going to look at her. She didn't notice when she walked to the fridge, stooping down to grab a can of black coffee. Elsa was giving her a look but Anna was in an oblivious daze. Those teal eyes of hers had a glorious sight of her upper chest. Anna could only describe them as perky and well-shaped, her hand itched with the feeling of wanting to explore it in her dainty hands. The blood rushed to her face as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

The redhead realized that she had been staring too much and leapt at the touch of her skin on her arm. The moment their hands touched, she felt an electric current charge through her body and knew Elsa felt it, as well.

Anna was having another episode of her reddened cheeks for the blonde to see. Her ears were warm and her neck flushed with embarrassment—no, her whole being. She felt drool almost drip from the corners of her mouth, looking away to hide it from her.

 _Was I just drooling at the sight? Did I just want to-to feel her?! What the f? Could this get any worse? What will she think of me now? Did she even see that? Is she angry?! What if she saw it?! I haven't even asked her about my offer to eat breakfast together, and it is already over!_

She was panicking inside although her exterior didn't show much of it. The redhead tried so hard to calm herself down, but the pounding of her heart rumbled through her chest, made the task near impossible to perform.

"Elsa, I brought u-us s-some breakfast would you like to join me perhaps? I d-don't know what you like so... I choose a random sandwich," she asked with a tint of hope in her voice. She attempted to hide her bashfulness; but her voice gave away her nervousness.

Elsa looked up before straightening her stature, showing the difference of their height. Her blue eyes diverted to the paper bag atop the small fridge.

"That's nice of you, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer though. Thank you."

Smile faltering, Anna took that rejection with her mood going downhill a little, forgetting what she was disturbed about. The redhead forced out a small smile gracing her lips. Elsa caught and sensed the sadness behind that smile. She gritted her teeth with the urge of accepting the breakfast offer, but she knew what would be the outcome of it, so she didn't want to risk it.

"I'll pay for the food you have brought me—"

"Oh, no! You didn't have to—it was my idea," she said with her a hundred watt smile, "I just thought you wanted some. It's all fine, I got it," she assured the blonde.

Elsa watched her as she explained herself. Her eyes were gradually turning to almost glowing purple colour with her mouth slightly apart with predatory look. Slowly, the platinum blonde leaned in towards Anna. However, the petite redhead, stood there transfixed with her heart racing, eyeballs protruding. Her eyes were darting around as she could feel the minty breath ghosting her face.

What is she doing? Why does her face leaning so dangerously close?! Oh, God! She will be the death of me, especially in this early morning!

Her eyes fell on the right side of her neck, something that caught her eye. A snowflake glittered on the right side of her neck that she hadn't seen before. It was hard to see since it was translucent on her skin. She'd been living with her for a week or so, yet it was her first time seeing it and it was... beautiful.

Anna's body wouldn't move as she stood there frozen on her spot with agitation. Her hand held the the bottle of mayo firmly, unconsciously gulping in the process. The redhead felt that moment went too slowly, as if an hour of her life was taken from her at how alarmingly close Elsa was to her. Elsa's nose slightly brushed against her jaw. Her breath was tickling the skin of her neck. The blonde was inhaling her scent, Anna's breath hitched.

"You... " exhaling shakily, "smell nice."

Anna quivered at the cold breath, hitting her skin.

Quickly as that, she recoiled, there was a look of horror in her blue irises. Although, it was just a fleeting moment of fear as she reverted to her emotionless features.

"W-what's your perfume?"

Anna hadn't noticed that she was holding her breath, releasing it when Elsa moved back as she seemingly waited for her to respond.

For the first time since she met her a week ago, she heard her stutter. Elsa's face didn't betray a single emotion, keeping a straight face all the time. Her teal orbs searching her face for any answers that caused her to stammer, though her voice gave it away.

* * *

For most of the day, Anna couldn't focus on any one of her classes. The incident that morning would suddenly flash back into her mind.

Those soft pink lips that had faintly brushed her neck when the platinum blonde flinched back. The thought of it made her shiver with excitement.

The redhead tried to rid of those thoughts plaguing her mind, as she strode to the dining hall. Thankfully, her stomach grumbled, taking her away from making unwanted thoughts.

Thankfully, it was finally time for lunch, but a little later than normal for Anna since her lecture went on a little longer than the professor intended. The dining hall wasn't crowded, compared it's much busier lunch hours. The queue was short to her luck, and Anna was thankful she didn't have to wait longer just to stuff her monster of a stomach, as it growled for her attention.

The sight of food laid in front of her made her mouth water. She relished the delicious smell of food wafting air, enticing her nose and her stomach.

There were so many choices she could choose from. It'd be selfish of her to order all those delicious looking meals. Luckily, the redhead's teal orbs locked in on the pasta with meatballs. She ordered it and searched for a place to savour the goodness it served.

She wasted little time sitting down and loading up her fork. Anna hummed in delight when the flavour exploded in her mouth and desisted her action in an instant. The red tint on her cheeks was spreading like wildfire when she realized people might have heard her. She stayed put and never dared to look around, her eyes were set on the food that had caused this whole ordeal, and covered her face when her conscious kicked in.

 _God, I need to stop this habit._

While she tried to cool herself down as she grabbed her fork in her hand. There were two guys who sat across her, not noticing their arrival until one of them spoke.

"Your face matches your hair."

A soft squeak slipped from her lips, eyes looking up to be greeted with that smug expression she hadn't seen for days. Anna feigned a frown at Kristoff, but her attention was drawn elsewhere by the sound of laughter. A guy with an auburn hair that sported those obviously sideburns, which Anna had noticed first, was chortling beside her friend.

"I really like your friend, Kristoff," he said as he smiled at her then he nudged at his side. "Introduce me to this pretty friend of yours."

"Pretty? Let me think about that for a second." Kristoff grinned at her in mock, "Anna, this is Hans, I met him at the gym a little over a week ago. Hans this is Anna, my clumsy but pretty friend."

"Hey! You shouldn't have added clumsy to that sentence," she whined like a little kid.

"I already made it up to you by adding pretty," he reasoned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever," she said, turning to Hans. "Your name sounds familiar though. Where have I heard it?"

Kristoff was about to tell her, when an invisible light bulb flickered above her head as she remembered something.

"You're on the basketball team!"

"I thought I wasn't that popular," a smile appearing his lips. "Since my position in the team is not as important as the others."

Anna had disapproved of this and told him that he was great and without him, the team wouldn't be complete.

"This guy next to me would be a good addition to the team and I recommended to Kristoff that he should to come and do tryouts next month."

"Why don't you join Kris? You are good at it." Anna thought Kristoff would be delighted to this, but there was a hesitant look on his face.

"I'll check since my schedule is tight, although I'll consider it."

Anna nodded and looked back over at Hans, asking him a few questions about the team and about himself. They talked about their majors, a few of their classes, and a few other things until they all had to leave. Before he left, Hans said,

"My brother is opening a club in downtown, you should come on by. And maybe bring a few friends. It'll be this Friday."

Anna and Hans exchanged numbers. His invitation gave her an idea, beaming to herself and spoke.

"I'll bring Rapunzel and probably my roommate."

"Great." He answered exuberantly.

Kristoff's mood had drastically changed at the mention of her roommate, drawing his eyebrows together with a look of distaste. She looked at him with questioningly, but she chose not to press this odd behavior of his. Anna was totally curious and also slightly bothered by it.

* * *

The redhead closed her laptop, placed it on the table and climbed back up to her bed, tucking herself comfortably in the soft cushion. Sleep was already evident to her numerous yawns and eyes drooping while watching a sitcom that night.

So she had decided to turn in. She didn't want to risk falling asleep during lectures, even though she had done it back in her sophomore year.

She didn't expect Elsa to be home early that night, who acted normally like nothing had happened that previous morning. It was the same thing with her, but Anna couldn't stop thinking of it sometimes, though it wasn't that crucial as before. Albeit the feeling was still there. No one had stirred some kind of emotion in her from her former roommates and only Elsa had the power of making her feel like she was.

She silently watched the platinum blonde with her eyelids closing occasionally, busy about her work, seeing the small portion of her laptop's screen. It was too fast for her, or rather it was hard to see the content of the windows changing frequently from her position. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard then she would stop every once in a while to write some notes. Her back was facing Anna's bedside and she seldom had a good look of her side profile, wearing those spectacles hanging just below her eyes and at the tip of her nose. It was a sight that she unconsciously admire, eyes fluttering closed. Before they managed to shut completely those orbs sprang open.

The redhead almost forgot to ask Elsa and carried out by asking her with a sleepy voice.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" She hummed while she worked.

"I'm just wondering... " she paused.

Elsa stiffened in her seat as she stopped from writing on the pad of paper. The silence in the air was making her uncomfortable.

"If you…, " she yawned, "want to... come with me to...to a club on Friday night?"

With a silent blew of her breath, she released the tense muscles of her body, continuing where she left off.

"Ms. Summers, you know where we stand right no-" she had given emphasis by calling her last name to show the distance of their relationship, but Anna interrupted her before she could fully deliver what she had to say.

For some reason, the redhead had the courage that she didn't have for days, not letting her cowardice get into her.

"I know... I know but maybe you need some time to relax. You are... working diligently, don't get me wrong... our studies are important. I just notice the bags under your eyes." Elsa slightly grimaced at Anna pointing out the black circles under her eyes. Those teal orbs were hardly opened, eyeing her with tired eyes to expect any reaction from her. She opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't her business to decide for herself.

"Kristoff's..." Elsa's brow furrowed as she mention his name, stopping herself from verbalizing her thoughts, "basketball buddy, Hans..." The blonde looked back to see Anna's eyelids were shut then Anna continued, "Hans' brother is opening a new club in town. He said I could bring as many people as I want."

She yawned again. "Perhaps... you... want to go... with me?"

The lids of her eyes had become heavier, as her consciousness ebbing away. Her thoughts ended and consumed by darkness and Anna Summers had slipped into oblivion of sleep.

Elsa set down her pen on the table, waiting for Anna to speak again, but nothing came.

Don't go... I...

Anna heard a voice as she drifted to sleep, but her mind refused to think to whom that belonged to.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the room was immersed in darkness. The tranquil atmosphere in the room along with the light breathing that was resonating in the room was relaxing. The bed sheets shifted so little as the occupants slept placidly.

Aside from her full-blown case of bedhead, that is.

A rise and a fall was an indication of her chest barely moving. The redhead laid on her back and the blanket covered everything up to her neck. She looked kinder in her sleep, comparing to her awkward and somewhat rowdy personality when awake. Her eyebrows furrowed while in her slumber. Her dainty fingers emerged under it, pulling the blanket up and stopping just below her eyes, which was also covering her lightly freckled face.

The bed sheets moved a little and the blanket was removed from her face, exposing the fairness of her neck in the cold air. She felt the room was almost freezing cold, shuddering and grabbing the blanket once again, then her knuckle hit on something soft. She was not clearly worried about the contact that grazed upon her skin. She just brushed it off as she resumed her sleep.

An added weight to her bed had caught attention, as a light sleeper as she was, she pretended to be asleep. She waited whether she was only imagining things, to her surprise, she sensed someone was hovering over her defenseless form. A hand was next to her right arm for support and she could hear those shaky breaths, hitting her neck. The breath was frigidly cold on her skin.

Anna was scared to move in the slightest, hearing that her attacker was sniffing her scent. His hair tickled her skin, though, she tried so hard not to alert him and to prevent any consequences that may arise. She didn't know what kind of facial expression she was making, and she was panicking inside—not knowing what to do in her scary predicament.

The redhead heard him growl. A sudden wet sensation filling up her senses. There was a velvety tongue licking her neck with a satisfied growling sound. She was overwhelmed by fear, and she couldn't stop herself from tearing herself up from—she had no idea what it was. The sound of the guttural growl made her shiver with dread. Salty tears trickled down out of the corner of her eye, weeping silently, for she was frightened.

The entity had stopped and recoiled from what he was doing. Anna felt his eyes bored into her and she felt him leaving. She managed to gather enough courage, despite of her being scared by witnessing the creature with her own eyes. She could just run and scream bloody murder but no.

She quickly reached and turned on the bedside lamp, to illuminate the dark room. For two decades of her life, Anna had never been so scared. The eerie incident was unexplainable and alarming. Any drowsiness she had was washed away by fright.

Elsa was sleeping so silently across from her and her back facing her bedside. Her eyes were shaking as she slowly looked around the room—nothing. It looked the same as before. She waited for some strange sounds or movements for a couple of minutes and all she heard was the light breathing of Elsa and nothing else.

Anna ran her hand around her neck and it was evident that the event had really occurred, which was a moment ago. A slightly sticky wet substance met the palm of her hand. Her eyes darted around until she saw the window was ajar, making the cold air to come in their room. She jumped off of her bed and closed it immediately.

Her heart hammered in her chest and was about to climbed up again but she stopped. The redhead looked over to Elsa's bedside and stood by her bed.

"Elsa?" She called out and she didn't receive any kind of response from the blonde.

"Elsa?" She shook her shoulder so gently and desperately.

Elsa stirred in her bed, annoyed.

"What? It's... ," she checked the time of her phone under her pillow. "3 a.m... Go to sleep, Anna."

Anna was so scared and joined Elsa in bed, waking the blonde completely and she sat up to look at her. The tear stained cheeks on the redhead's face showed she had just been crying.

"I'm scared," she said like a little kid, but she didn't care how she appeared to the blonde.

She was shaking and didn't say a thing by going back to bed, moving towards the wall to give her more space. Elsa was so hesitant when she brought her hand up to bring her closer to her, embracing the girl in her arms. The blonde had no idea what to do and laid there silently, while soft sobs slipped from the redhead lips, a hand made her way to her waist. The tall girl gasped silently at the unexpected action from her. Her stomach grumbled and it prevent her from leaving her bed. Her shaky breaths leaving her mouth, squeezing her eyes to persevere. Elsa's hand trembled a little as she caressed the back of Anna to console her. She couldn't stop herself from taking a deep breath and moved a little further from the redhead.

The girl had finally calm down and slept in her arms, but for her, it would be a sleepless night. Elsa also had to restrain herself from doing anything irrational since no one had been so close to her aside from him.

Her eyes were wide opened for the rest of the night. A night of torture she never thought she'd come upon.

* * *

 **A/N: I have never seen it in other stories where Hans and Kristoff have somewhat close relationship. I'll say it's new for me LOL!**

 **Please tell me what you think about this chapter? It'd help me a lot ^^**


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry, this is not chapter 4.

To all my readers,

I just want to inform you guys that I'll be re-writing this fic. I have the feeling of re-writing this story since I think it needs improvement, and I am not that totally satisfied about it. I'm not going to abandon it, I'll definitely finish this fic. This is the only story that I've put much more time than the others. I already know how it will turn out.

I've been wanting to share this since in the month of February of this year, but due to my studies it prevents me from doing so. Now I'm on vacation, I'll try to update this fic every once in a week or so, but not here. I'll post the re-write of the first chapter through third chapter in a few days, including the fourth one. Don't worry, it will be still the same but with more improvements and better scenes. I'm hoping by doing this alternative to continue this story, this doesn't upset you. It makes my day when people read/follow/fave/review my work, and I want you to enjoy it. If it happens that I re-post the new revise of Saviour, I'm asking you guys to drop a review whether it's better, or if you enjoy reading it than the old one. You don't have to, but that would me a lot.

So once again, I hope I didn't disappoint you by suddenly re-writing this fic. All of the chapters are under WIP. I also thank the people who followed, faved, and reviewed my fic. If you chose not to follow this fic anymore, I'll totally respect you on that. And if you chose to continue to follow/support Saviour, then I am happy to have you as my loyal reader! I love you guys, I'm hoping to see you again to the re-write of Saviour ^^. Before I end it, I'll put a notice by using this fic to tell you guys when the first chapter of the re-write is up. Ciao!

-VallorgChristensen


End file.
